


Random Mystic Messenger Headcanons

by heartofsnark



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsnark/pseuds/heartofsnark
Summary: These are just a collection of my headcanons for the various Mystic Messenger characters and I'll probably include headcanons for my custom MCs. If relationships are mentioned, it will probably be a relationship with Reader/MC. This will be headcanons and not one-shots.





	1. V/Jihyun Kim Random Headcanons (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote up right after I finished the V route and just wanted to gush about the blue haired babe. Also, I'm currently trying to work on the first chapter of a long fic with my custom mc, so that will be posted sometime in my life, maybe.

Okay, let's talk about the blue haired angel!

-Jihyun's eyesight is not completely fixed, even after the surgery. Given how severe the damage was, how quickly his sight was degenerating, and how long he waits (even in his good ending) to get surgery; I can't see him being right back to 20/20 perfection. It's much better and he's not going blind anytime soon, all things considered it's amazing recovery, but things aren't perfect. 

-Photo-sensitivity is an issue. Yes, he is now more sensitive to the sun, don't get him started on the poetic connotations of this. On particularly sunny days, sunglasses are a must for him, otherwise he'll be in agony. It doesn't help his eyes are naturally light. 

-He will eventually need glasses, there's no question about it. When he first realizes his vision is getting a bit blurrier, he has a bit of a panic attack, worried he's going to end up blind again. But, once he gets checked out and the doctor confirms it's nothing like that, he just needs glasses or contacts, he calms down. 

-He never even considers contacts, he's kind of squeamish about touching his eyes. He's scared he'll scratch or damage them, plus he's seen the horror stories of what happens when you don't clean them properly, and he can be a bit careless about that stuff. So, not happening. 

-Also, finishing up on his eyes issues, don't blindfold or cover his eyes. If you're trying to surprise him or something, just ask him to close his eyes. He'll oblige you, but the cognitive dissonance of having his eyes open and not being able to see would put him in a really bad head space.

\- Moving up and away from his eyes; long haired Jihyun is not that rare. He is definitely the type that forgets to get hair cuts. He doesn't remember until it starts to hit around his shoulders, when it gets hot out and his neck is sweating, or once you/MC starts trying to braid it when he's not paying attention.

-Jihyun is a forgetful man in general, it's not carelessness or him being mean. He tends to have a lot going on in his head and can be mentally distant because of it. This is a part of why he keeps cacti, it's the only plant he manages to keep alive, he loves them but he sometimes forgets that they need him to actually take care of them. 

-Sidenote: All his cacti have names, ranging from the corny and to the artsy. One is definitely named after his favorite artist, another is named Prickles.

-Send him out to get milk, he’ll come back three hours later with no milk but a lot of pictures of nature. How did you end up in the forest, Jihyun? 

-He does still take pictures, even though he's more into painting. He loves all forms of art and he likes using the pictures as reference. Plus, he can auction off the photos for the RFA, he doesn't like parting with his painting as much. They're more personal, if he's being honest. 

\- Also, now that he has his sight back, he stares so much. He wants to see every detail, especially of you. A part of him is scared he’ll wake up and this will all have been a dream; he’ll wake up and still be where he was before you came into his life. His memory isn’t great, but he never wants to forget you, even if you aren’t real.

-He can’t remember what day of the week it is, but he’s memorized every freckle, mole, or mark on you. You’re so precious to him, he’ll use every ounce of his shit memory on you.

-He does tone down the prose/poetic talk as you two enter a relationship. But he’s still an artistic soul, every now and then he’ll get caught up in poetically waxing about how beautiful you are. You just asked him to pass the salt, calm down Jihyun.

-Jihyun is not in great shape, as much as he love hiking and nature, he’ll be red faced and out of breath at the end. He’s a lanky man and he smokes a pipe, he’s not doing great. He’s forever jealous that despite smoking, Zen can run a marathon and not be out of breath.

-Never stops him, though. Red faced and panting, if he’s gotta climb a mountain to get a good shot, he’s doing it.

-He’ll also wander past safety railings and climb up weak tree limbs; baby boy has no self-preservation. It’s not even self-loathing or anything, he just doesn’t think about it. That photo of a flower on a cliffside, yeah, he nearly fell off the cliff for that one. Thankfully, Jumin was there and pulled him back before he fell to his death.

-Once walked directly up to a wild animal to get a picture of it.

-Protect him from himself.

-He can’t cook very well, thanks to Jumin he’s mastered pancakes, but burns everything else. He also doesn’t have a chef, so based on your abilities you guys might end up surviving off takeout and pancakes.

-Jihyun is rich, due to his background and his proclivity within the art world, but no one would guess that. He's not into the lavish materialistic stuff. He likes a nice small cozy home. He prefer buying experiences over things. He'd much rather go on a trip than buy a bunch of stuff. 

-The best is when Jumin just happens to end up on a business trip where you two are traveling at. Spending time doing nature walks and drinking wine with these two; hearing horrifically embarrassing stories from their childhood. Does it get any better? I don’t think it does.

-Speaking of which, you’re with Jihyun now, so congrats on acquiring Jumin as a best friend. They’re like the best two for one deal ever.

-Honestly, when you three get together it’s the cutest shit. Jumin and Jihyun just both relax and open up so much. No one’s ever seen the pair laugh and smile so much, it’s so precious. It does take a bit to reestablish trust after everything that's happened, but once it's happened, fucking magic.

-Definitely own records and old fashioned cameras, he’s all about that hipster aesthetic.

-Usually a pain in the butt to get up in the morning, if he’s up and out of bed before you, it usually means he’s got something on his mind. More often than not, he’ll try to stay snuggled up in bed with you for hours. Definitely breaks out the pouty voice to get you to lay with him for just a little longer, who cares if you’re a little late. He wants cuddles, he’s getting better at asking for what he wants, reward him. Snuggle the blue boy!

-Speaking of which, he’s always late. He doesn’t mean to, he’s not trying to be rude, just sometimes he’s got the attention span of a goldfish. He daydreams and get distracted by the world around him so much. He’ll always apologize and he does feel bad, but it’s a habit he can’t seem to break.

-It drives Jumin and Jaehee in particular crazy, but he's so sweet and genuine, they can't really be mad at him over that.

-Compliments fluster him so much, oh god, it’s adorable. Especially those good ones, that hit deep into his soul. He’ll blush a bit if you call him handsome, but talk about how proud you are of his emotional growth, he won’t be able to get a word out. The best though is when he catches you talking to someone else about how much you love him and are proud of him, the fact that you don’t know he can hear you just cements that you mean every bit of it. That you aren’t just being nice. You’ll be gushing about him to Jumin and then turn around to find a bright red Jihyun with starry eyes. He just can’t believe you really love him that much.

-Gets terrible sunburns, cause he never remembers his sunblock. Will comes back from a trip to a tropical country just lobster red.

-His sass goes up during the RFA parties. Sadly, it is necessary to invite some less than pleasant people to this events. People that are there only for press, snooty associations, gold diggers who are after Jumin’s wealth, etc. So, you and him will definitely stand by, sipping on wine and make snide comments about those people. (Remember the way he made fun of Sarah during Jumin’s good end, that type of stuff.) He’s not a naturally mean person, but these type of people are so exhausting, he has no shame in getting digs in.

\- This already canon, but he hates conflict. With him, you really do need to be patient and kind. He’s gotten better and he knows conflict is natural in any relationship, but please handle it calmly. If necessary, take a step back, calm down and then deal with it. The idea of you being angry with him is terrifying, even with all his healing, a part of him will always think everything is his fault. Make sure you acknowledge your own mistakes, he needs someone with a lot of insight. If you mess up, apologize and tell him you’re the one who messed up. He needs to know your make mistakes, that it’s not all on him.


	2. Post Recovery Saeran Choi Random Headcanons (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch, I post this before the Ray route and there's gonna be new information in it that will dismantle these.

Can't wait to save my marshmallow boy!

-Saeran debates for a while of what to do with his hair color, post recovery. Eventually it starts to grow out and it looks kind of weird; bright red roots, stark white, and then a bit of pink. He ultimately does decide just to dye it back as closely to his natural red as he can. When he first saw himself with it again, it honestly just felt kind of right, he might have teared up a bit.

  
-Saeyoung was pretty emotional when he first saw it, kind started babbling, Saeran told him he only dyed it back because he didn’t want to keep killing his hair with bleach, idiot brother.

  
-He keep the contacts much longer, he likes still being distinct from Saeyoung.

  
-Once he’s relatively stable, Saeyoung starts trying (desperately) to bond with him. Saeran sometimes feels a bit overwhelmed by it, but he tries to remind himself that Saeyoung is trying his best to make up for lost time. He does sometimes blow up and locks himself up in his room to be alone.

-Saeyoung tries to teach him how to play LOLOL, Saeran does not like it. He doesn’t like playing with strangers and he gets frustrated, inevitably trying to kill Saeyoung’s guild members instead of any enemies. Friendly fire is a very real danger when playing with Saeran.

-So, Saeyoung tries to play other games with him that are just two player co-op.

-Kirby’s Epic Yarn is the big winner, it’s so cute and relaxing and they both sort of have a moment of “I’m playing video games with my brother, like normal brothers do.” Somebody tears up, maybe both of them. They don’t discuss it, just let the moment sit.

-Binge watching Disney movies also occurs, Lilo and Stitch hits them both right in the heart. Ohana man, ohana.

-Saeyoung eventually starts trying to get Saeran more friends, so when he wasn’t feeling the brother bonding, he’d have someone else to spend time with rather than isolating himself.

-Connecting with the RFA is weird and awkward. Saeran’s apologized a thousand different times, but he still feels like shit about it all.

-So, his first official friendship is with Vanderwood, it’s just less awkward for him. He didn’t try to absolutely destroy their life and they both enjoy talking shit on Saeyoung. So, win-win.

-The first person from the RFA Saeran starts to spend time with is Yoosung, he’s the closest with Saeyoung and the least intimidating, so it works. Saeran still doesn’t get the LOLOL fascination, but he finds he’s pretty comfortable around Yoosung.

-Yoosung actually tries to teach Saeran how to cook, cause Saeran wants to be more self-reliant and is sort of sick of surviving off garbage.

-It has varying results, Saeran feels really skittish with cooking anything involving hot grease/oil. Burns don’t seem like a fun time.

-Saeran doesn’t really like Honey Buddha Chips, or any chips for that matter, just not his junk food of choice.

-He also has a strong dislike of spicy food and is pretty sensitive to it, “Why would you want your food to hurt you, that’s stupid.”

-Sweets are the love of his life, he actually gain a bit of a tum post recovery, but he eats so much ice cream and candy.

-He’s naturally kind of skinny, shorter and skinnier than Saeyoung anyway, but his stomach develops a bit more squish.

-Saeran is always cold, always, it could be hot as hell and he’s snuggled into a sweater.

-Sweaters are his favorite, doesn’t matter what color or pattern, does it make him feel all cozy. Good enough for him,

-In general, if you need a gift for Saeran, cozy warm clothes. After sweaters, he loves fuzzy warm socks. His feet are the coldest part of him.

-Though, be prepared to see him get a bit emotional if you’re getting him a gift. That little tsun side will try to hide it, but he’s so overwhelmed that someone actually cares enough and thinks about him enough to warrant getting him a gift.

-Saeran likes animals and unlike his brother, he’s very gentle with them, he’s scared of hurting them. Because of this, though initially reluctant, Jumin does let him pet Elizabeth 3rd. Much to Saeyoung’s dismay.

-Him and Jaehee bond over their love of sweets, once Saeran is more acclimated and officially an RFA member, they’ll sometimes be gushing over café desserts. “Have you been here, they have this amazing chocolate cake!” Jaehee even gives him baking tips, which goes better than cooking with Yoosung. Partially because he likes baking better, partially cause Jaehee’s a better teacher.

-They do not agree on coffee though, Saeran only drinks coffee if it’s filled with a metric ton of sugar and cream. It’s so bitter and gross. He does really like tea either. At home it’s mainly pop and water, but if it’s available at a restaurant, he’s getting a milkshake.

-No alcohol whatsoever, that’s a biggie for him and Saeyoung, neither feel comfortable with the idea of drinking. Saeran doesn’t even really like being around people when they’re drinking, the smell alone makes him feel a bit sick, physically and mentally.

-Even after officially joining the RFA, he rarely goes to the parties. They overwhelm him, too many people, too much noise, the smell of alcohol, it just makes his skin crawl sometimes. The few times he does go, he inevitably ends up sneaking off to get away from it all. He likes going to the roof of the building and stargazing while everyone else parties. When Saeyoung comes to get him at the end, they usually wind up lying there just relaxing together for a bit.

-Saeran is kind of particular about movies, it’s either have to be really amazing or an absolute failure. If it’s not good, it better be bad enough to laugh at. No middling.

-He loves so bad they’re good movies, just sitting around making fun of people who failed, yes please. In the same vein, he’s developed a fondness for playing shitty games to make fun of them.

-This actually becomes his bonding moment with Zen, the bad movies, Zen loves them too. They’re biggest proponents for having bad movie nights, Saeyoung and Yoosung obviously join in. Jaehee and Jumin aren’t that into it, not that Zen would invite Jumin anyway. And well, Jihyun and Saeran are still in a weird place.

-Saeran is picky with horror movies, he really likes the good ones, but he hates jumpscares so fucking much.

-Screamers and jumpscares the bane of his existence. He doesn’t like the jolt it gives him and he doesn’t like feeling embarrassed over getting scared by something stupid.

-Also, in the same vein of him being startled, if you want his attention than call his name. Don’t randomly touch him when he’s not expecting it or can’t see you. It will scare him and he might almost hit you. Just don’t startle him, it’s bad for everyone.

-The twins do gang up to prank Yoosung, but Saeran also helps Yoosung get back at Saeyoung. Double agent.

-Pretty far down along the recovery line, Saeran does decide to get job. Saeyoung insists it isn’t necessary, between saved up secret agent cash and his new toy store they’re doing fine financially. But, it’s more about feeling a normal functional adult, not the need for money. Plus, when everyone else in the chatroom is talking about their jobs or college, he wants to say he did more with his day then go on a walk and eat some sweets.

-He gets a job at a flower shop, he’s a natural at flower arrangements.

-He isn’t great about dealing with customers, he gets frustrated and anxious kind of easy, but most days are easy going.

-A love of nature and a lot of personal growth for both of them is what starts to heal his relationship with Jihyun.

-Jihyun get him little plants and Saeran lets him know when they have new kinds of cacti in the store.

-Jihyun even invites him on a nature hike, they both like it, but…. They’re also both in pretty awful shape, it’s kind of hilarious. They’re trying to bond, but neither of them can fucking breath.

-Saeran decides walks in botanical gardens or parks are more his speed than full hikes. He enjoys not feeling like he’s on death’s door, think you very much.

-His favorite color is pink, I feel this is canon but I’m including it nonetheless. Soft baby pinks and pastels in general are very comforting colors for him.

-Doesn’t like face masks or really putting much on his face, Zen is appalled by his skin care routine, aka not having one. Washing his face is all he does. He doesn’t like the feel of goopy or cold wet gunk on his face. Even when he decides to wear makeup all he usually does is eyeliner, no concealer or foundation. Just feels gross to him.

-His immune system is still a bit iffy, it’s definitely not as bad as when he was a kid, but he gets the sniffles more often than most. Which he freaking hates, he such a grump when he’s sick.


End file.
